Cookie Dough
A quick note. Some devices may not be able to see the background for the text. Please do not complain in the comments, I'm getting tired of it. I'm really sure this mostly goes for mobile devices (though when I use my Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge phone to view the page it works fine). If so, use mobile view and you can see the text better. c o o k i e d o u g h character and code belong to pokeball made for the invisible murderers contest named after pokeball's favorite icecream flavor Reference by me 'A P P E A R A N C E' "Don't eat me." Cookie Dough is said to look just like a cookie, or at least that's what others said before they noticed his true self. Cookie Dough, nicknamed Cookie, has vanilla cream scales with spots. Some mistake him for a cookie, but he doesn't like that. Sometimes, dragons have accidentally tried to eat him, so he has a couple bitemarks and scars from foolish dragons who thought he was food. He's a bit more muscular than an average MudWing, but to dragons wanting food: just shaped as a cookie. His spines are more curved than normal MudWing spikes and his horns are spikier. His wings are a bit smaller than average, but he still flies well in a normal posture, even when sitting or standing. 'P E R SO N A L I T Y' "When someone gets a cookie: WHO SUMMONED ME" Cookie was a kind, cheerful dragon working at the Pyrrhian Pastries in the Mud Kingdom, but eventually people started to think he was the food himself, which he did not enjoy. He got furious and decided he wanted revenge. To change himself. Mostly everyone he met thought he was food. In time he became a cold-hearted dragon who cared about nothing but revenge. Dragons would always fall for his schemes. He would hide and pretend to be the pastry worker he once was, but then find a way to trick them into going into a room privately with him, and then blood lay on the floor as Cookie walks out. 'H I S T O R Y' "WHO SUMMONED ME" "Hey, come on, wake up!" Cookie Dough woke up and saw another MudWing. That was Puddle, his older sister. She was attempting to wake him up. Cookie Dough got up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?" "Well, I mean, there's pastries down there! You, well, uh," Puddle sounded like she was speechless, as if she saw a priceless diamond. "Got into a job or something?" Puddle wasn't into learning about occupations and how to actually obtain them. The number one thing Cookie Dough despised about her was the fact that Puddle was always lazy. One of the laziest dragons he ever met. She would just sit around all day and maybe go out to get some Mountain Dew and Doritos. "Alright, I'll be heading out. Tell Mother and Father I'm leaving." "Alright, fine." Puddle went to go find Catfish and Bullfrog, their parents, to tell them about the news of Cookie Dough leaving. Cookie Dough arrived at the pastry place around half an hour later, stepped in, met his coworkers, and prepared to get to work. Let's see what this job does me. ------------------------------------- Cookie Dough was just standing there, doing his job, ready to take an order or two, when some MudWing dragoness wanted him to bring up a cookie, seeing his nametag, which said "COOKIE DOUGH". He did, but the dragoness laughed instead. "I asked for you, not a cookie." "I guess my new nickname is Cookie then." Cookie. Cookie. "Hah, my name is Peanut, and yet I do not request for my nickname to be Pea or something. I despise peanuts to eat." "Okay? Do I need to know that?" "Yes, sir. I'm a noble of this kingdom." "Do you request for me to be somewhere?" "No." "Then what do you need?" "Cookie dough." "Oh, so just the dough?" "Mhm." Peanut smirked as if she plotted something. Cookie did what Peanut asked. "There you go. Just some cookie dough. Not me. Here's a bag. Hope this helps." "Thank you," Peanut said, leaving without paying. "You criminal!" Cookie Dough called. "Peanut is stealing our--" "Oh, she's allowed to," a NightWing said, walking in. That was Cometseeker. "I mean, that's what I was told." Cookie was silent. "You let ''dragon take stuff from us?" Cometseeker sighed. "Not the boss here, but I mean, this happened before to me. Atomsplitter, the current owner here, said Peanut was allowed to because she was nobility." Cookie saw Peanut outside discussing with a RainWing. ''What's going on? Peanut could probably secretly be evil. He then looked at her wings. They almost had stars in them. Peanut was most likely somewhat NightWing. Maybe she had powers. That night he went home, and all of a sudden Peanut was there in his own dream. "Are you dreamvisiting me?" Cookie asked. "Mhm," Peanut replied. "Listen. Here's something I need you to know." "What?" "I ''am pure MudWing. Your thoughts are wrong."'' "How did you know what I was thinking about?" "Genetic mutation. I had NightWing ancestors but they were all bred out by MudWings. But those NightWings were not any NightWings. They were NightWings that had animus genes. They wanted to fulfill their destinies. I was not able to. Turns out that my mind told me you are my distant relative I've never met. Now, listen to me carefully. I want you to help me accomplish my goal. The SkyWings are evil, just as our NightWing ancestors say. Now, we must kill every SkyWing we come across. Understood?" "I've never had any bad experiences with SkyWings though, or except for a few times." "Trust me, you will." The next day they got an order. But not just any order. An order from royalty. Edelgard, the emperor of the SkyWings. She conquered a couple areas and made the Sky Kingdom become the Sky Empire. She requested a few complicated orders, yet everyone did them because they wanted to impress the emperor. Plus, Edelgard isn't afraid to kill anyone in her way, and she will if she wants to. A few years ago was a war. A war between the entire world. There was a NightWing named Deathseeker who started it so he could hopefully take over the world. He failed, but yet Edelgard still rules with pride that she made history: she turned a kingdom into an empire. Pyrrhia's first empire. A couple of Cookie's relatives were killed, such as his cousins. It was by Edelgard when she was planning to take over the Mud Kingdom. She failed in the end, but many were slaughtered, including those couple of Cookie's relatives. I want revenge. But he remembered one thing. In the war, most MudWings went psycho in an attempt to kill the invading SkyWings. Most of the workers are MudWings. That must mean that these most of the workers must be extreme psychos. Cookie got ready for his new occupation. He remembered his past about when he wanted to be a pastry worker. "Father," Cookie Dough said. "I found out what I want to be." "What is it?" asked Bullfrog, Cookie Dough's father. He was so strict about the simplest things, even about occupations. "It better not be disappointing." "I want to be a pastry worker at the pastry shop nearby." "Are you kidding me?" "No." "That's a stupid occupation. I won't allow it." "You don't control my life. I do." "I can as your father." "Well then, not ''completely." ''"Stop it, Bullfrog," Catfish ran in. Cookie Dough's mother was pleading Bullfrog to stop. Puddle watched over the whole thing with a smirk. Cookie Dough noticed at the last second. She then left. He remembered that due to Puddle being a bit playful when she was younger, Bullfrog really didn't like her. He wanted dragonets who were tough and strong, just like their tribe. Puddle was then furious, and began to become somewhat psycho. And Bullfrog was fine with it. Happy with it. But why? Maybe if I can become a murderer, Father will see that I ''am tough. I am ''strong. I will not be a disappointment to him. He then thought about Puddle. But could Puddle be planning to kill me? She probably is. I have to kill her, then my psycho co-workers. Then Father would be proud. Puddle decided to hide behind the pastry shop. She smirked as she saw her brother. Puddle then attempted to use fire to burn it down. Cookie was prepared. He had a kitchen knife in his hand. A kitchen knife was his best weapon in hiding of his murderous part. Puddle then broke in and was about to get ready to kill Cookie, but then Cookie shot the kitchen knife at Puddle's heart and killed her. I murdered my own sister. He quickly ran over and took the knife away from her chest and wiped off the blood so there was no proof he killed Puddle. He went back to his normal position as others ran over. "What just exploded?" Cometseeker ran in and saw the blasted wall that Puddle did before death. He noticed Puddle's carcass. "And why is there a dead body?" Cookie didn't answer the dead body part. He didn't want anyone else to know he was a killer. "Well, the wall blasted. I heard it. Then I found a dead body outside. I don't know who she is." "Oh, okay then. Well, we should get the dead body out of the way before anyone complains. Like there's a murderer secretly nearby and maybe we might be the cause for it." Little did Cometseeker know that the murderer was nearby. Next to him, actually. It was Cookie who was the murderer. Cookie then began to secretly murder his co-workers, including Cometseeker before closing. To do this, he made sure they were all busy and then invited them to a little private talk in the staff-only room. He then turned off the security cameras and locked the doors secretly. He would then proceed to murder them. He remembered Cometseeker's last words before he died at the hands of Cookie. "I thought we... were... or gonna be... friends." Cookie didn't care. His father never cared for him, so he had to do something to make him. This was the only way Bullfrog would start respecting him. He didn't know Cometseeker well anyway, so he didn't care that much. Not all staff members were present. He then unlocked the room, left, and ran out the door, whispering these words: "You can't run or hide from me." He got away with it by doing it later. Or at least in a way that doesn't seem like procrastination to him. He killed the guests staying late, in which he would just turn off any signs that someone could detect what he was doing, such as security cameras or open windows, then murder them, turn them back on so everyone would think that nothing suspicious went on, or at least blame it on him. He remembered once Puddle singing a song while she was walking into the bakery to visit him once. It wasn't anything even related to a bakery, but yet he still laughs at and thinks about it. Apparently that got some attention, but he has to hide his true personality. "Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum, now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum! Oh this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats, oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums--" Puddle was singing for some reason. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Cookie Dough asked, "but are you here to sing or what?" "Ack, sorry, getting carried away," Puddle replied. Cookie laughed. "It's fine." He tried not to laugh hysterically. He doesn't really care about Puddle anymore except for her food song, which he still thinks as pretty funny. He didn't really care about continuing, because he knew if he killed until he was killed himself, his strict father, being as strict as he was, would've actually cared about him for once. He thought he overheard a conversation between Catfish and Bullfrog once about murderers. "You can't do that, Bullfrog!" Catfish yelled. "You can't kill other dragons!" "I might only start doing it to those who pose a threat," Bullfrog replied. "Well, don't do this to the dragonets, or they might do this too," Catfish replied. "Well, if one of them did, I would be proud until they were caught." So is Father really proud of what I'm doing? he remembered that Bullfrog would be proud until he was caught and he found out. So he continued his plan, not getting caught. He has done it for years so far, and never got caught, but all that time, Bullfrog didn't know. Nor did Catfish. After they found out about Puddle's death, he didn't spill what he did. He followed Catfish and Bullfrog's behaviors. Even now he continues to kill, not caught, but who knows if he will be caught someday, but that's the future's story to tell. Fin. 'A B I L I T I E S' "I do this for myself and whoever's allied with me." Cookie has normal MudWing abilities. He can breathe fire when his scales are warm enough, mostly after charging in the sunlight for a long period of time. He doesn't like swimming, but like most MudWings, he can hold his breath for an hour and blend into Peppa's muddy puddles. Cookie's power doesn't come from his own abilities, as he doesn't value them much. Instead, he uses weapons such as daggers. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' "I love cookies so I have a good relationship with them." Catfish:'' '"Why do I need so much attention from you?"'' Catfish always had his attention on him, of course, that caused Puddle to revolt, in which Cookie eventually killed her, but Catfish always gave Cookie her full attention. Cookie never knew if it was good or bad. He knows it could be both, but Catfish just seeks his attention too much, and he doesn't like that. '''Bullfrog: "Can you not do that?" ''Bullfrog was... strict. The opposite of Catfish. After Bullfrog showed some discrimination to him after he got his job as a pastry worker, he never wanted to spend time with him much, and only if it was important. ''"What a terrible father, I'd say." Puddle: ''"Sorry, was I mistaken?"'' He had no care for Puddle, as he never spent much time with her. When he murdered Puddle, he didn't know why he didn't feel bad. He always felt Puddle was planning something suspicious to kill him once he took his pastry worker spot, but he's glad she's dead before she could hurt anyone else. His other deceased relatives: "I'm... so sorry." Cookie of course loved them, but when they died during the war, he never felt the same. He murdered for them and is now planning to assassinate the emperor in his rampage to avenge most of his dead family. Cookies: y e s 'T R I V I A' "I summoned all the cookies here. Totally." * Named after the icecream flavor 'G A L L E R Y' "Any.. cookies here...?" Cookie Dough.png|Reference by me, please use. Cookie Dough FR.png|FR by me Cookie Dough Jada.png|Jada by Sby Category:Males Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal)